


Wildberry

by ladysnow19



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence, vsions
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysnow19/pseuds/ladysnow19
Summary: Al unir la espada a la linea Pendragon, la dama del lago también unió a sus descendientes a ellos, lo que le pase a uno le pasa al otro. Arturo y Nessa se han criado juntos, se han protegido y se han amado desde siempre, pero ninguno tiene ni idea de lo que son capaces juntos, ni de los que están destinados a hacer.





	1. Magia

**Author's Note:**

> No poseo King Arthur Legend Of The Sword ni sus personajes.  
> es mi primer fanfic y me enamore tanto de la película que decidí estrenarme con ella, no se si os gustara o no,yo espero que si, y si tienes algún consejo, idea, o propuesta estaré encantada de leerla.  
> Muchas gracias y espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gusto la película y si no pues igualmente gracias por al menos leerla.

En las tierras de Camelot una batalla brutal de magos contra hombres se está librando, el mago Mordred junto a más magos oscuros quiere matar a Uther Pendragon, rey de Camelot y gobernar. Enormes elefantes creados por magia destruyen todo a su paso, y en sus espaldas llevan plataformas en las cuales miles de hombres están dispuestos a matar hombres, mujeres y niños. En uno de ellos Mordred juntos a sus magos utiliza magia oscura para quemar y destruir a todo hombre a su paso.

En el palacio Uther junto a su hermano Vortigern y sus hombres observan como destruyen y matan. Uther al ver cómo están matando a su pueblo se horroriza.

\- Uther no ganaríamos esta batalla, conozco a Mordred, aceptaría la rendición – Vortigern el hermano del rey le dice acercándose preocupado, Uther se gira a mirarle quitándose la corona y entregándosela.

\- Sujeta la corona – con tono firme y agarrándole el brazo – con firmeza – tras lo cual se gira para marcharse pues no puede permitir que la masacre siga sucediendo.  
Montado en su caballo Uther está dispuesto a morir si eso significa que su pueblo y su familia están a salvo. Al final del puente un elefante lo destruye y Uther cabalga más rápido y al llegar al final salta hasta llegar a la plataforma y no dispuesto a perder más tiempo comienza a subir. Cuando mira entre el hueco de dos tablas de madera ve muchos más hombres dispuestos a matar. Al llegar a la cima se encuentra con Mordred rodeado de llamas y muchos magos, Mordred al verle intenta destruirlo con la magia pero la armadura que lleva le protege, al darse cuenta de que no ocurre nada coge su espada Excalibur y activa la magia.

Mientras en el palacio en una habitación, una mujer junto a tres niños espera. Esta mujer está unida al rey y a la espada pues cuando la dama del lago unió la espada al rey también unió a sus descendientes a la línea Pendragon y cada vez que el rey usara la espada estas sentirían todo lo que el rey sintiera y las heridas que sufriera ellas también las tendrían. Aledis la mujer unida al rey soltó un fuerte suspiro y sus ojos se pusieron azules al sentir la magia de Excalibur y comenzó a ver todo a través de los ojos del rey, así pudo ver como Uther mataba a Mordred así rompiendo el hechizo que tenía sobre los elefantes y sus hombres, al salir de la visión se volvió a mirar a los tres niños que habían en la habitación y les sonrió, estos niños eran el hijo del rey, Arturo, la hija de Vortigern, Catia y la propia hija de Aledis, Nessa la cual estaba unida a Arturo.

\- No os preocupéis todo a pasado – el tono era cariñoso típico de una madre y al instante los niños fueron a abrazarla. 

Momentos más tarde aparecieron Igraine y Elsa las esposas del rey y el príncipe y sus hijos fueron corriendo hacia ellas, Igraine y Aledis se miraron aliviadas y contentas e inmediatamente la reina supo que su marido estaba vivo y bien y la abrazo.

Días después del entierro de las personas que habían muerto en la batalla un consejo se celebraba en la cual asistían el rey y el príncipe, Aledis y los distintos caballeros y condes de Camelot en el cual se discutía que habían de hacer respecto a los Magos  
.  
\- No olvidemos que antes de Mordred los magos vivían junto a nosotros en armonía- Ser bedivere, un amigo y consejero del rey decía con tono suave para hacer entrar en razón al príncipe y los que estaban junto a él. Aledis desde su asiento junto al rey les miraba a todos sin decir nada, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Vortigern sintió algo oscuro y malvado, como si la magia de la espada le advirtiera que no era de fiar.-Nuestra relación con ellos siempre fue pacífica – seguía diciendo bedivere haciendo que la mirada de Vortigern cambiara de Aledis a él haciendo que pudiera volver a respirar con normalidad. El rey miro a Aledis con preocupación después de haber sentido su angustia y ella solo le sonrió y movió la cabeza no queriendo preocuparlo.

\- Eso fue antes de que saborearan el poder y engendraran a esas criaturas de la guerra- comento el conde Mercia, amigo del príncipe. A Aledis siempre le disgustaba su desdén por las personas y su egoísmo y el odio era mutuo pues Mercia detestaba que una mujer se sentara en la mesa del consejo y estuviera más cerca del rey que nadie.

\- Fue cosa de Mordred no del resto- Aledis decidió decir pues estaba harta que culpara a la mayoría por la acción de uno, y dado su vínculo con el rey y la espada podría decirse que ella tenía magia y su hija también y no permitiría que le ocurriera nada a su hija. Mercia se giró a mirarla con disgusto, Aledis levanto la barbilla con firmeza porque ella era descendente de la dama del lago y no permitiría que nadie le tratara sin respeto, el solo volvió a girar la cabeza y las comisuras de la boca de Aledis se levantaron con orgullo.

\- El príncipe no era amigo de los magos – esa frase solo la podía comentar Bill, un hombre arrogante pero el más leal de todos, siempre que estaba con Arturo, Nessa y Catia jugaba con ellos y les hacía trucos – no estudio con el mismísimo Mordred- el tono sarcástico era inconfundible en su tono y Aledis no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y sonreír un poco, Uther al verla la miro con desaprobación pero por lo que podía sentir estaba un poco divertido el mismo.

\- Que insinúas…. Mi padre me envió a estudiar con el cómo gento de diplomacia- el tono era defensivo. Bedivere le comento a Uther que la espada se la entregó un mago, Merlín y le recalco su vínculo conmigo, todos nos miraron como siempre lo hacían, con dudas respecto a nuestra amista y si era algo más, pero además de que nunca podríamos sentir algo ms que amistad y un amor más parecido a hermanos que a amantes nunca lo entendían, Igraine era la mejor amiga de Aledis y mientras ella confiara en Aledis nada le importaba. La conversación siguió hasta que Uther decidió que no habría más muertes ni más purgas habría paz.

Esa noche mientras Aledis dormía tuvo un sueño, en el Vortigern junto a su esposa Elsa bajaban a unas catacumbas bajo el castillo, Elsa estaba muy asustada pero el príncipe lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, de repente un fuerte jadeo salió de Elsa y Aledis vio como Vortigern tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano y Elsa yacía muerta en sus brazos acto seguido comenzó a tocar una campana mientras gritaba. Del agua salieron muchos tentáculos, Aledis se dio cuenta que eran sirenas y al ver que Vortigern ponía el cuerpo de su esposa en el agua se dio cuenta que era un sacrificio. Con una sacudida Aledis se despertó y escucho gritos y llantos fuera del castillo, corriendo fue a buscar a su hija dormida y en el pasillo se encontró a Uther junto a su hijo y esposa a puno de ir a buscarlas.

\- Rápido tenemos que irnos –le dijo sin parar, Igraine y Aledis iban detrás de Uther el cual llevaba a Arturo como Aledis llevaba a Nessa. Corrieron por el castillo evitando a los soldados hasta el embarcadero.

\- Desata el esquife – la urgencia en la voz de Uther era notable, dejando a Nessa en el suelo Aledis fue a ayudar a Igraine cuando una lanza le atravesó el abdomen, jadeando Aledis se dio la vuelta y vio a Uther mirando a su esposa con angustia mientras esta caía al agua, dejando a Arturo junto a Nessa Uther fue a luchar con el demonio que había matado a Igraine. – ve junto a ellos- con una mano en el cuello de Aledis le dijo Uther – sabes que no puedo dejarte Uther, no serviría de nada- con lágrimas en los ojos porque sabía cómo iba a acabar la noche y temía por el destino de Nessa y Arturo.

Dándose la vuelta cogió a Nessa y Arturo y los puso en la barca mientras Uther luchaba con todo lo que tenía contra el demonio.

\- Cuidaos el uno al otro y saber que os queríamos mucho- las lágrimas en los ojos de Aledis eran inconfundibles y los dos niños confundidos solo asintieron, empujando la barca Aledis se tapó la boca con dolor y angustia por dejarlos así, dándose la vuelta vio a Uther consiguiendo muchas heridas que Aledis sentía como si se las estuvieran haciendo a ella misma y los dos cayeron al suelo por el dolor, con un poco de esfuerzo Uther tiro la espada al aire mientras miraba a Aledis y le sonreía a la vez que la espada caía en su espalda y el mismísimo Uther se convertía en piedra al mismo tiempo que Uther daba su ultimo respiro, desde la misma alma de Aledis un resplandor azul que ilumino todo Camelot y se incrustaba en la piedra creando runas antiguas y mágicas.


	2. vida

El movimiento en la cama despertó a Nessa, apartándose el cabello largo y castaño de la cara miró a Arturo, el cual estaba sentado y empapado en sudor.

\- Arturo – le llame en voz baja, él se giró para mirarme con sus ojos azules y me dio una sonrisa cansada.

\- Estas bien? - me pregunto cómo cada mañana después de que tenga la misma pesadilla.

\- Sabes que sí, y tu estas nervioso, lo siento- la sonrisa en mi cara era pequeña pero no menos reconfortante. El vínculo que teníamos era fuerte, sentíamos las emociones del otro, si a uno lo herían físicamente el otro sentían y le aparecían las mismas heridas.

Arturo siempre se sentía culpable por ello, pero yo le aseguraba que por el soportaría todo el dolor del mundo con tal de que él estuviera vivo y con ella, y él me respondía de la misma forma siempre, me cogía la cintura me acercaba a él y me besaba con todo el amor, pasión y seguridad que nos teníamos pues haríamos lo que fuera el uno por el otro.

\- Hoy voy a ir con Lucy- le comente mientras me levantaba y me vestía, consistía en una simple camisa blanca, un corsé y pantalones negros y mis botas. Vivíamos en un burdel y no quería que la gente pensara que era una más de la que trabajaban allí, aun así eso no le quito la idea a algún que otro hombre que yo estaba a sus servicios e intentaba forzarme, pero Arturo siempre estaba allí para protegerme. 

Vivíamos con las constantes humillaciones, los golpes y burlas porque nos encontraron en una barca en el río mientras Sonya, Amara y Lucy lavaban la ropa. Cuando tuvimos suficiente edad Arturo comenzó a pelear con George y todo lo que aprendía me lo enseñaba después para poder defenderme cundo el no estuviera, aun así él es muy protector y aunque ya sepa cómo defenderme bastante bien siempre que alguien me hace daño o a las chicas el va y nos defiende como nuestro caballero de brillante armadura.

Tras terminar de prepararme me gire y lo vi poniéndose su chaqueta, me acerque a el y le di un beso.

\- Y eso?- Arturo preguntó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa brillante.

\- Porque te amo- le respondí con una carcajada cerrando mis ojos morados.

\- Yo también te amo- respondió dándome otro beso y llevándome hacia la puerta con una mano en la espalda.

Después de desayunar nos despedimos y me fui con Lucy a hacer unos recados cuando nos encontramos a unos vikingos que creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran con Lucy e intentaron forzarme pero yo me defendí pero aun así conseguí algunos golpes pero no tantos como Lucy, cuando creía que nos iban a violar George y algunos de los chicos vinieron y los vikingos se fueron. Nos llevaron a casa y le pedí a George que no le dijera nada a Arturo aunque sabía que era inútil porque se enteraría igual.

Cuando los chicos se fueron Ara y yo pusimos a Lucy en su cama y empezamos a curarle las heridas.

\- Nessa, cariño tú también estas herida – es verdad tenía el labio partido y un corte en la mejilla pero yo podía soportarlo, no era la primera vez y además con todos los golpes y heridas que le hacían a Arturo estoy más que acostumbrada.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien tu solo recuéstate y descansa, Arturo estará aquí enseguida- le dije con una sonrisa, me levante y le di un beso en la frente y fui a curarme las heridas.

Después de varias horas en las que me quede dormida, fui a ver como estaba Lucy, y allí me encontré a Arturo el cual no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, tenía las mismas heridas que yo solo que a él le hacían pareces más guapo y yo parecía todo lo contrario con la cara roja y morada.

\- Me he cruzado con los vikingos esta mañana y me han insistido en que te diera sus más... sinceras disculpas- le estaba diciendo a Lucy mientras le daba cuatro bolsas repletas de oro y dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Arturo no tenías que hacerlo – viendo el dinero Lucy estaba perpleja.

\- No te preocupes. Recupérate pronto- dándole un beso en la frente se giró y por fin me vio apoyada en la puerta, me di cuenta como apretaba la mandíbula fijándose en mi cara y en las heridas que eran un reflejo de las suyas. Yo me aparte de la puerta y fui y le abrace con fuerza a la vez que el me rodeaba con sus musculosos brazos y me acercaba aún más y soltaba un suspiro. Soltándome me llevo a la ventana y se puso a comer una uva mientras me apoyaba en su pecho cuando oímos a Lucy reír.

\- Que es tan gracioso? – Arturo pregunto mientras me daba un trozo de la uva y luego me daba un beso en los labios haciéndome sonreír.

\- Me preguntaba cómo se le saca dinero a un vikingo – decía un poco más feliz después de todo lo que había pasado hoy, la verdad es que ya tenía una idea de cómo lo había hecho pero no dije nada, solo me apoye en el pecho de Arturo y me relaje.

\- Pidiéndoselo- dijo simplemente haciéndonos reír a todas, el me miro con una sonrisa y yo lo bese con cuidado cuando oímos golpes en la puerta, separándonos fuimos a ver qué pasaba.

Mientras que Arturo se acercaba a la puerta y le decía a Carl que abriera la puerta yo me senté en una silla. Por la puerta entraron soldados negros diciendo que un rebelde estaba suelto y que registraban todas las casas mientras Arturo se ponía delante suyo para evitar que pasara.

\- Tranquilo novato, no vayas a meter la pata- Arturo le dijo con total naturalidad.

\- Que has dicho? Te voy a cortar las manos- en eso me levante y antes de que dijera nada Jack el Ojo entró por la puerta diciéndole al soldado que se fuera a hacer otra cosa, mientras había llegado al lado de Arturo y el tenía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

\- Jack el Ojo- dándole un apretón de manos con su otro brazo Arturo nos hizo seguirlo – que se os ha perdido por aquí- mirando detrás nuestro a los soldados hierro negro con desconfianza preguntó.

\- La resistencia se está movilizando otra vez, han atacado una barcaza río arriba- nos dijo mirando a todo el mundo mientras yo me paraba al lado de Largo en las escaleras mientras Arturo seguía a Jack – ha entrado alguien que no conozcas?- le preguntó haciéndome soltar un suspiro.

\- Aquí entra mucha gente que no conocemos Jack- le dije con una ceja levantada haciendo que miraran hacia donde yo estaba sentada.

\- Te importa si echo un vistazo? –nos preguntó a Arturo y a mi cuando le dijimos que adelante mandó a sus soldados que registraran- le ha alcanzado una flecha, está sangrando.-   
\- Que le pasaría si lo encuentran?- preguntó Arturo mirando detrás de una columna

\- Sabes lo que le pasaría- dijo Jack mirándole, - y a los que le dieran refugio? – volvió a preguntar Arturo – lo mismo que a el – le respondió – creo que ti tiempo aquí a llegado a su fin amigo- le dijo Arturo a alguien detrás de la columna el cual salió dispuesto a matar a Arturo pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada Nessa le bloque y evito que le hiciera daño a Arturo. 

Después de que los soldados se llevaran al rebelde y Arturo le dijera con sarcasmo que estaba en buenas manos Jack le dijo a Arturo que nos quería a él, a Largo, a Blando y a mí en la habitación de atrás. Al cerrar la puerta Arturo se acercó a mí y me abrazo cerca de él. Jack quería que le dijéramos que había pasado con el problema de los vikingos a lo que Arturo, Largo y Blando comenzaron a explicarle lo que habían eco durante el día y como se enteraron de que los vikingos nos habían hecho daño a Lucy y a mí, cuando creíamos que todo estaba arreglado nos dijo que no.

\- Y como es eso? – le pregunto Arturo tensando su agarre en mí.

\- Están bajo la protección del rey- nos dijo con una mirada profunda – y una vez bajo la protección de rey ya no puedo hacer nada- terminó y con eso se fue y nos dejó con el miedo recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, porque aunque Arturo tenía contactos e influencia, los vikingos tenían al re, y con el rey Vortigern no hay que cruzarse a menos que quieras morir.

Una vez que la conmoción por las palabras de Jack nos fuimos y cada uno se fue a su habitación con pensamientos sobre las posibles consecuencias, cuando Arturo y yo estuvimos en nuestra habitación el me beso con toda la añoranza y miedo que ha sentido durante todo el día.

\- Me da igual las consecuencias, por ti lo haría mil y unas veces- me dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía mientras me miraba a los ojos con amor. Yo no le respondí solo lo volví a besar y fui empujándole hasta que cayó de espaldas a la cama conmigo a horcajadas en su cintura.

Después de demostrarle como le amaba por ser el y por lo que hacía por mi nos tumbamos en la cama con el de espaldas y conmigo apoyada en su pecho pensando en todo lo ocurrido mientras el sueño me reclamaba, mi último pensamiento coherente fue que pasara lo que pasara Arturo y yo estaríamos juntos y que haría lo que fuera para que estuviera a salvo.


	3. cambios

Nessa y Arturo estaban dormidos en la cama abrazados cuando blanco los despertó de golpe.

\- Despertaos- su voz tenia pánico, miedo y urgencia haciendo que Nessa se preocupara demasiado.

\- Qué ocurre?- Arturo preguntó mientras se levantaba a la vez que Nessa.

\- Los que dijo Jack era cierto, esos vikingos tienen influencias- le decía al mismo tiempo que le daba su ropa apresuradamente Arturo y miraba por la ventana. Mientras Nessa se vestía rápidamente, sintiendo la urgencia de la situación haciendo que le entrara el pánico.

\- Nosotros también tenemos influencias- seguía diciendo Arturo, pero aun así él se vestía sintiendo el pánico de Nessa, tras terminar de vestirse Nessa se acercó a Arturo y le besa cuando oyen golpes en la puerta principal.

\- Corre, por la ventana, cuando todo se arregle iré a donde acordamos- Nessa le dijo apresuradamente dándole un último beso y saliendo por la puerta, sintiendo la necesidad de Arturo de cogerla y sacarla de allí, pero Nessa no podía dejar solas a las demás chicas, que eran su familia.

Los hierros negros se fueron una vez que vieron que Arturo no estaba allí, y después de mucha interrogación.

Al mediodía, cuando Nessa estaba a punto de comer, comenzó a sentir un dolor en la mano, como su se la quemasen, al mismo tiempo sin que ella no lo supiera los ojos se le pusieron de un color azul intenso y lo último que vio fue a Arturo con una espada antes de que todo se volviera negro y Nessa se desmayara.

Se despertó de golpe en una celda con las chics. Estaba mareada y le dolía la cabeza, pero aun así al ver la cara de asustadas que tenían se obligó a levantarse y poner buena cara.

\- Dónde estamos?- preguntó Nessa a nadie en particular con una mano en la cabeza.

\- En el castillo del rey- me dijo Lucy ayudándome a levantarme – después de que te desmayaras los hierro negro vinieron y nos trajeron a todas aquí- termino con una triste sonrisa.  
\- Dijeron porque?- pregunte mirándolas a lo que ellas negaron con la cabeza. Nessa no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí antes de que se despertara, lo que si sabía era que había pasado por lo menos un di antes de que las sacaran de esa celda. Las pusieron a todas en fila y las llevaron a una gran sala, en la que había más hierros negros, el rey Vortigern y Arturo. Nessa al verlo se sintió feliz y con miedo, por lo que pasaba y al ver que Arturo estaba encadenado, Arturo miró a Nessa y cada uno sintió lo que estaba sintiendo el otro, amor, preocupación, miedo y tristeza.

\- Comprendo que tus acciones fuero muy nobles al defender el honor de estas putas- le estaba diciendo el rey a Arturo mientras dos soldaos nos ponían de rodillas en el suelo, nos cogían el pelo y un cuchillo fue colocado en la garganta de Lucy y de Nessa.

Nessa intentaba transmitir a Arturo todo el amor que sentía, pero l horror que sentía él era mucho más intenso.

\- Por desgracia fue a costa de mis invitados vikingos- seguía diciendo el rey, con una voz arrogante y decidid a la vez que nos hacía creer que estábamos a salvo, Nessa supo en ese momento que odiaba al rey con todo su ser y que haría lo imposible para que muriera, pues ella ya sabía cuál iba a ser el destino de Lucy y suyo, el rey dio una nada al soldado que estaba sujetando a Lucy, este le corto la garganta de una sola pasada, haciendo que las chicas gritaran y Nessa y Arturo tuvieran que ser detenidos ya que intentaban llegar a Lucy. Cuando el rey estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Nessa, Arturo grito.

\- Para Para! Ella y yo estamos conectados, cada herida que le hagas me lo haces a mí- decía con urgencia y desesperación, para que no matara a Nessa.

\- Así que eres la hija de Aledis- dijo mirándome con lujuria en sus ojos- eres igual o más bella que tu madre- termino dándose la vuelta y haciendo un gesto que hizo que me pusieran de pie y me colocaran con las demás.

\- El resto correrá la misma suerte a menos que hagas lo que tienes que hacer, ha quedado claro?- finalizo mirando a Arturo con una clara advertencia, a lo que él solo me miro.

Nos hicieron salir, llevándonos a un lado y a Arturo atado delante de todas las personas que había. Cuando le dijeron que cogiera la espada él no lo hizo pues si lo hiciera nos matarían, solo siguió mirando hacia delante y Nessa solo sentía humillación y odio de Arturo hacia el rey y todo lo que representaba. Luego lo pusieron en un poste arrollidado y atado para que no se moviera, cuando Nessa se dio cuenta que iba a pasar comenzó a retorcerse para intentar llegar a Arturo pero era inútil.

\- Arturo -no para de gritar Nessa asustada y un hierro negro le dio una bofetada en la cara haciendo que probara la sangre del labio partido, Arturo cuando noto el corte del labio que apareció en su cara intento con más fuerza liberarse pero era inútil.

De repente un águila se interpuso en el camino del verdugo y Arturo, los animales comenzaron a atacar a los soldado y la gente se escapaba ay gritaba, Nessa vio su oportunidad y corrió a Arturo desatándolo, cuando vio dos hombres, uno cogió la espada y otro ataco a los pocos soldados que quedaban después de que escoltaran al rey a la seguridad del palacio.

\- Seguidnos- nos dijo el chico rubio que había cogido la espada, Arturo me cogió la mano y empezamos a correr, esquivando a las personas y golpeando a los soldados que nos atacaban.

En las plataformas había dos hombres más que comenzaron a lanzar flechas a los soldados que nos perseguían.

\- Rápido- nos dijo uno cuando miramos hacia ellos. Llegamos al borde del acantilad donde había una mujer arrollidada que al vernos se levantó, se quitó el manto y salto por el borde. Arturo y yo nos paramos paro al ver detrás nuestro vimos a los dos arqueros siendo asesinados por los soldados y a los otros dos hombres saltando, asique Arturo y Nessa se miraron, apretaron sus manos y decididos saltaron por el borde del acantilado, cayendo en picado hacia el agua.


End file.
